Stupid Cupid
Bio Stupid Cupid is the spirit of love in the universe of "The Benny Hill Show." In Theology, he's considered a member of the Cherubim, who once guarded the Garden of Eden, and were later led by the Greek god Eros to spread love among mortals, mostly those who sit on a particular park bench. Sitting on a cloud over London, Stupid Cupid looks over the city and uses his magic arrows to repair and start relationships. when he sees a young man (Ken Sedd) pleading with his girlfriend (Louise English) to take him back, he smites her with an arrow and gets them back together. He then sees a slovenly man (Andrew Francis) and a tidy meter maid (Noreen Bothan) sitting on the bench and fires two arrows to get them together. However, he gets mischievous when a vicar (Bob Todd) and a nun (Lisa Mulidore?) sit on the bench. When Cupid's two arrows hit their marks, and the two start noticing each other, God sends a quake of thunder that dissuades their entanglement. Later on, another couple falling apart (Henry McGee and Debi Gaye) sit at the bench and Cupid fires another arrow to fix the relationship, but the man gets distracted by a male pedestrian (Jon Jon Keefe) and chases after him instead, leaving the girl heartbroken. In her absence, an old-timer (Jackie Wright) sits on the bench to rest his bones, but a beautiful woman (Abigail Higgins) comes up and tries cheering him up. Realizing he had his bow upside down before, Stupid Cupid dismisses his regular arrow and gives the old timer a boost of energy as well. When he gets the new arrow, the old timer's affection for the young lady has her running and laughing. Eventually a body-builder and his girlfriend (David Prowse and Fiona Sloman?) show up, but he's too obsessed with his muscles to give her attention. Stupid Cupid, however, realizes his regular arrow won't get through the muscle man's thick hide and pulls out an arrow the size of a Patriot missile. it knocks the muscleman out completely as Stupid Cupid comes down and takes the girl for himself. Trivia * Stupid Cupid was played by Benny Hill. * David Prowse (Darth Vader from "Star Wars") makes a cameo as a body-builder in the "Stupid Cupid" sketch, having first appeared on the show as the muscleman in the Wishing Well quickie on November 19, 1969. By this point in his career, he had already finished filming "Return of the Jedi." * When Henry McGee leaves Debi Gaye in the sketch, she puts her right thumb in her mouth and strokes the side of her face with her left hand. Louise English made a similar odd gesture when Jon Jon Keefe abandoned her in the Holiday sketch. * If one looks closely to the end of the clip, Dave Prowse is starting to lift his head as the sketch closes out. Episode(s) * Scuttle-Vision Gallery Cupid00.JPG Cupid02.JPG Cupid03.JPG Cupid07.JPG Cupid04.JPG Cupid05.JPG Cupid06.JPG Cupid07.JPG Cupid08.JPG Cupid09.JPG Cupid07.JPG Cupid11.JPG Cupid12.JPG Cupid14.JPG Cupid15.JPG Cupid16.JPG Cupid17.JPG Cupid18.JPG Cupid19.JPG Cupid20.JPG Cupid21.JPG Cupid22.JPG Cupid023.JPG Cupid24.JPG Cupid25.JPG Category:Characters Category:Characters played by Benny Hill Category:1984 Characters